1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiographic image processing device and method and a radiographic image processing program which perform image processing for converting contrast of a radiographic image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various methods for improving contrast of a radiographic image acquired by exposing an object to radiation have been hitherto suggested. For example, JP1993-244508A (JP-H05-244508A) suggests a method which performs frequency resolution of a radiographic image to generate band images in a plurality of frequencies, converts contrast of the band images of the respective frequency bands using a nonlinear function, and performs frequency synthesis of the converted band images to acquire a radiographic image with converted contrast. JP2001-218058A suggests a method which converts contrast of the band images using a function for making the degree of enhancement in a low contrast region for a band image of a comparatively high frequency band among the band images greater than the degree of enhancement in a low contrast region for a band image of a comparatively low frequency band to acquire a radiographic image with converted contrast.